


נ

by patchfire



Series: The Light of Festivity [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Hanukkah, Hanukkah in a bag, Have Latkes Will Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchfire/pseuds/patchfire
Summary: He throws his latkes in a bag sometimes, to paraphrase the Maccabeats.Hanukkah 2012





	נ

**Author's Note:**

> Follows [ש](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827643), ה, and [Shamash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413898).

Puck had had a whole plan. Plane tickets weren’t that expensive during the week, and he was going to surprise Finn with a Tuesday morning ticket that would get him to LA in time for the fourth night of Hanukkah and let him stay until Friday morning LA time. 

That had been the plan since Puck’d learned Finn was out of the army, anyway, but then they’d all ended up in Lima for Thanksgiving, and Puck’s mom and Jake’s mom had done a double-team to convince Puck to come back for Hanukkah. 

Not so much the first on-his-own Hanukkah that Puck had been planning and even a little bit hoping for. 

Which is why Puck is in the kitchen at ten at night on the fourth night of Hanukkah, quietly grating potatoes. Dinner with Jake and his mom had been fine, just like it had been the previous three nights, but tradition is tradition, he figures. Latkes finally cooked, he puts them on paper plates, covers them with foil, and grabs one of his sister’s applesauce cups and throws it all in the same bag. 

It’s only ten thirty, they’re both eighteen, and they don’t really have anywhere to be the next day, but Puck still doesn’t ring the doorbell. He goes around to the back and climbs the conveniently-located tree to tap on Finn’s window, and moments later, Finn’s opening the kitchen door quietly. 

“Latkes?” Finn asks as he grins. 

“Latkes, but no Nana in a bag,” Puck confirms. 

Finn shakes his head, making a ‘tsk’ sound that imitates Nana’s nearly perfectly. “Maybe next year.”


End file.
